Aprepitant, having the chemical name 5-[[(2R,3S)-2-[(1R)-1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-morpholinyl]methyl]-1,2-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one, has the structure:

Aprepitant is indicated for the prevention of acute and delayed nausea and vomiting associated with initial and repeat courses of highly emetogenic cancer chemotherapy. Aprepitant is currently available in the United States as an oral capsule, however due to the nausea and vomiting experienced by patients, it is desirable to formulate aprepitant as a liquid suitable for parenteral or intravenous administration.
Liquid formulations containing aprepitant are very challenging to make as aprepitant is a molecule having poor solubility and poor permeability characteristics. One means of addressing this challenge is to prepare an emulsion which may both allow preparation of an injectable formulation as well as enhance bioavailability of the aprepitant once administered.
Intravenous emulsions should have a very small droplet size to circulate in the bloodstream without causing capillary blockage and embolization. These size limits are typified by USP33-NF28 General Chapter <729> for Globule Size Distribution in Lipid Injectable Emulsions, hereinafter referred to as USP <729>, which defines universal limits for (1) mean droplet size not exceeding 500 nm or 0.5 m and (2) the population of large-diameter fat globules, expressed as the volume-weighted percentage of fat greater than 5 μm (PFAT5) not exceeding 0.05%, irrespective of the final lipid concentration.
Emulsion formulations must be physically stable. The droplet size limits defined in USP <729> apply throughout the assigned shelf life. All true emulsions are thermodynamically unstable and may over time undergo a range of processes which tend to increase the droplet size. These include direct droplet coalescence, when two droplets collide and form a single new droplet, and aggregation, in which droplets adhere together to form larger masses. Aggregation may in some cases be a precursor of further coalescence into larger droplets. These processes may result in large aggregates rising to the surface of the container, a phenomenon known as ‘creaming’, and ultimately to free oil being visible on the emulsion surface, known as ‘cracking’.
Emulsion formulations must also be chemically stable. The drug substance may degrade; for example, lipophilic drugs will partition into the oil phase, which will confer some degree of protection, but hydrolytic degradation may still occur at the oil-water interface. Possible chemical degradation within parenteral fat emulsions includes oxidation of unsaturated fatty acid residues present in triglyceride and lecithin, and hydrolysis of phospholipids leading to the formation of free fatty acids (FFA) and lysophospholipids. Such degradants lower pH, which may then promote further degradation. Thus, pH should be controlled during manufacture and parenteral emulsion formulations may include a buffering agent to provide additional control. Any decrease in pH over the assigned shelf-life may be indicative of chemical degradation.
In the present application, emulsion formulations were prepared and characterized to identify a formulation and process that will allow aprepitant to be incorporated into an emulsion for intravenous injection and remain stable during the shelf life of the formulation.